Leonard and Penny go to the zoo
by socialfirefighter
Summary: Leonard and Penny going to the zoo. Lenny Week. Day One: Missing Moments.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

Leonard had told Penny that he had never been to a zoo before so Penny suggested that they go to the zoo on Saturday. When Saturday came, Penny got into the driver's seat while Leonard got into the passenger seat. Penny was driving because she knew the way to the zoo since she had been there before with some of her friends from work while Leonard sat in the passenger seat. They were driving toward the Los Angeles Zoo.

"Penny thanks for taking me to the zoo," said Leonard.

"Why are you telling me thanks now?" asks Penny.

"I wanted to say it now just in case I forget later," said Leonard.

"Ok," said Penny.

On Penny's and Leonard's way to the Los Angeles Zoo, Leonard started to ask Penny a lot of questions about the zoo. Most of the questions were about what kind of animals that he would see at the zoo.

"What kind of animals are at the zoo?" asks Leonard.

"There are bears, lions, tigers, monkeys, apes, panda bears, all different kinds of birds, and many more kinds of animals," said Penny.

"What are the other kinds of animals?" asks Leonard.

"There are turtles, snakes, Asian elephants, African elephants, zebras, and small animals," said Penny.

"What kind of small animals?" asks Leonard.

"There are rabbits, a sand cat, and gophers," said Penny.

"Is that all of the animals at the zoo?" asks Leonard.

"No," said Penny.

"What are the rest of the animals at the zoo?" asks Leonard.

"There are too many to name," said Penny.

"Ok," said Leonard.

Penny got tired of answering Leonard's questions about what kind of animals are at the zoo, so she decided to ask Leonard why he never went to the zoo when he was a child.

"Why didn't you go to zoo when you were a child?" asks Penny.

"My mom said that it was a waste of time to go to the zoo when you could be doing more important things in life," said Leonard.

"Oh, ok, I see now," said Penny.

Penny turns right to get on the highway. As soon as Penny merges onto the highway, she saw that the traffic was back up for several miles and not moving. Meanwhile Leonard was sitting in the passenger's seat thinking about all the animals that he was going to see at the zoo.

"Can we go any faster?" asks Leonard.

"No, the traffic is back up and we are not moving," said Penny.

"How long until we get to the zoo?" asks Leonard.

"It will take us 45 minutes to get to the exit with all this traffic and another 30 minutes to get to the zoo," said Penny.

"So you are telling me that I have to sit in the car for an hour and fifteen minutes," said Leonard.

"Yes," said Penny.

Fifteen minutes later, the traffic started to move slowly. Penny started to drive while Leonard sat there quietly. He was lost in his own thoughts. Penny turns on the radio because it was too quiet in the car since Leonard was lost in his own thoughts. The traffic started to pick a more, so Penny could drive a little faster.

Forty-five minutes later, Penny gets off at the exit for the zoo. Leonard looks up and sees that Penny got off at the exit. He knows that he has to sit in the car for thirty more minutes. After Penny gets off the exit ramp, she sees that there is some more traffic but the traffic is moving at a steady pace so it will only take Penny and Leonard thirty minutes to get to the zoo.

Thirty minutes later, Penny turns into the parking lot of the zoo. After Penny parks the car, Leonard and Penny get out of the car and head toward the entrance gate to get into the zoo. They paid to get into the zoo and went into the zoo.

Once they got into the zoo, they went to monkeys first. After the monkeys, they went to look at the rest of the animals. After awhile of looking at the animals, they decide to go and get some lunch. While they were eating lunch, Penny decided to ask Leonard what his favorite animal was.

"So, Leonard, what was your favorite animal?" asks Penny.

"I like the monkeys the best," said Leonard.

"Ok, I like the panda bears and the bears the best," said Penny.

"Can we leave after we are done eating?" asks Leonard.

"Yes," said Penny.

After they were done eating lunch, Leonard and Penny went back to their car so they can go back home.


End file.
